There are a number of well-known applications in super-resolution, quality enhancement, denoising, flicker reduction and compression of image/video sequences that utilize transforms. A trivial implementation of these processes does not make use of computational and memory resources efficiently in a computer system. Therefore, a memory and computation efficient way to perform these processes, including transforms (e.g., over-complete transforms), is needed.